mass_effect_continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Myrila Dava
Myrila Dava '''is an asari chemist, currently residing in the Xirid District of Bachjret Ward on The Citadel. Biography Born in a fairly sized suburb of Serrice on Thessia, Myrila had a very humble start to her life. Her mother was a local businesswoman who specialized in brokering real estate for other business owners as well as renting out office spaces to local employers in downtown Serrice. Her father, a turian, was an expatriate working for the Hierarchy as an ambassador to the asari government in the city. Their suburb was mostly compiled of other expatriate families, so it was not uncommon for Myrila to come across other council species. '''Early Life: Age 5-50 Mother… why do you and Father fight all the time? In her very early childhood, her mother would often work at home, taking care of her young daughter while her turian husband worked in the downtown area of Serrice. It was a quiet start to young Myrila’s life. However, as she grew older, tensions between her parents rose. They loved their daughter, and the two did not want her to see them fighting. In her 20’s, Myrila’s father did not start coming home from work until late into the night, usually inebriated and stripped of all his money. This escalated the fights between him and his wife even more, and their tension started to show in front of their daughter. Month after month, the same cycle continued with her father returning from work late at night with little to no money left. Since her father was often away at work or gambling, Myrila was often alone with her mother, who was a weak-willed woman. Her mother would often neglect taking care of her daughter due to her busy job. Young Myrila would often find vids about intricate and mesmerizing chemical experiments, and she would spend hours watching vids on how such simple materials found in the galaxy created such intricate products that are used every day. With both parents emotionally unavailable for the majority of her childhood, Myrila would often rely on her love for science, specifically chemistry, to keep her occupied. Her mother did not approve of this interest, and she often yelled at her daughter to maintain her involvement in her biotics and basic education classes. At school, she would often put herself above others and believed that she was smarter than most of her peers. This did not go without saying, for the young asari was shown to be quite proficient. With regards to her father, he was unavailable for most of her life. Early in her youth, she would only see him after he returned home from work. However, his time coming home was usually late at night after “working late” or “having a business meeting”. Their relationship was surface-level, and her father rarely made an effort to spend time with her which caused Myrila to often avoid him, even when he was home. He was rarely a man of his word, and lost trust with both his daughter and his wife. With each passing day, Myrila felt like her father was more of a stranger than family, and she rarely spoke to him, only acknowledging his presence when he came home from work or a night of gambling. Her proficiency in chemistry was shown to be much higher than her peers and she enjoyed conducting various experiments in the lab with her classmates. However, school started to become the only safe place in her life, as her home life became even more broken. Right before the start of the new year, Myrila’s father was found guilty of embezzling funds from the Hierarchy, which he used to further fund his gambling addiction. This saw the turian torn away from his family and sentenced to many years of jail time with possibility of being released on parole. This saw Myrila’s shoddy relationship with her father disintegrate into nonexistence and her mother became very bitter towards her daughter, begging her to stick around Serrice. Her mother aggressively controlled her daughter, forcing her to stay in her biotic training at school. and frequently monitored Myrila’s actions. This led to a rift between the two. She continued in her studies, regularly avoiding speaking to her mother, who constantly nagged Myrila to look into working in the family business instead of going away to school. Her mother felt that it would be a much more stable job than a freelance chemist. Myrila did not budge though. She had decided by that point in her basic schooling that she wanted to go on to be a chemist. Where that would take her, she did not know. The last 10 years of her schooling grow even more distant from her mother despite still living at home. It was the most unwelcoming time of her life. She felt as if her mother was trying to stop her from achieving her dream job and tie her down to Serrice. There was absolutely no way that Myrila was going to stay around that city for her whole life. She started justifying her reasons for staying on her path to becoming a scientist, becoming horribly defensive every time her mother nagged her about her schooling. Myrila couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to finish her basic education so that she could continue on in chemistry. Her dream was so close. She just had to grind through her last few years of basic training. The First Job: Age 50-55 Out of school but scrapped for steady income, Myrila was forced to succumb to working for her mother’s business as a clerk. The job was insanely monotonous, but it was the only way she could pay for her graduate chemistry education in Armali, a city renowned for producing some of the most distinguished people in asari society. With a jailed husband and a lone, troublesome daughter, her mother could not bear to live on her own. The job did not fit Myrila at all; she would often get defensive and lash out emotionally not only with her mother for doing her job slightly different from what her mother wanted, but she was also defensive with customers, who would sometimes raise their voices in anger when there was a problem with a deal. Myrila was not meant to be a clerk. She wanted to be a scientist, but no one in her life wanted to support her decision. Her mother hated the idea, and her father was absent from her life. She was entirely on her own to support her dreams after getting out of school. A unified family and an opportunity to pursue her passion was all she asked for in life. Higher Education: Age 55-90 A few years later after making enough money working for her mother, Myrila packed up the belongings she had and moved herself to Armali, living in a small apartment while attending graduate education for chemistry and maintaining a job. She finally witnessed her dream becoming reality the more she attended, excelling in her lecture and lab classes. However, because of how young she was, her instructors took notice of her arrogance. Myrila was made to be a chemist, but no one ever taught her how to be humble. Growing up, she always had her mother and instructors questioning her abilities and her aptitude. However, life inside the lab saw Myrila realize that there was a setting where she could not receive criticism. Her demeanor towards working with others who she deemed were less intelligent than her was hostile as well, often coming across as condescending or belittling. Due to her past experiences with her mother, the communication was sparse. Being a much less strong-willed person than her daughter, she could not bring Myrila back to Serrice. This only drew them further apart as work became more busy, swamping Myrila’s schedule and causing her to lose contact completely with her family. Money was always an issue as well. In a large city, rent was hard to maintain, which meant that Myrila had to take on extra hours. Sleepless night after sleepless night, she would constantly try to balance her field reports, work schedule, and bill paying. During her time in school, she took up a job working for a pharmaceutical production company. While the job did not pay a lot, it was work, and that meant she could still go to school. The stress took a toll on her behavior as she grew even more aggressive towards her lab partners and coworkers, believing that she could still manage everything on her own. During one of her experiments in her chemical lab courses, she attempted to perform an experiment meant for multiple partners working together on her own, and she spilled chemical which burned the top of her left hand. She now has an oblong scar in place of the burn. After receiving treatment for the burn, Myrila continued to attend school as much as possible, believing that she was the best, despite her accident. No one would hold her back. Not her lab partners, not her instructor, not her mother. She was going to realize her dream, whether the galaxy liked it or not. By age 75, Myrila had been through 20 years of advanced schooling, yet she had many more to go by asari standards. However, her father, who had not said a word to Myrila since she was a young child, attempted to reconcile with his daughter before he died. However, his unforgiving wife prevented him from receiving forgiveness from his daughter for his actions. Due to their history of fights so long ago when Myrila was just a small child, they constantly fought. Anytime they were together, there was hatred between them. That hatred didn’t fade over the time that he was in jail though. Myrila’s father attempted to plead for forgiveness for his treatment of his daughter and wife, though it was not enough to make up for over 40 years of abandonment. Her mother took his death harder than Myrila, as her parents did not reconcile with each other before his death. After years of being out of contact with her mother, Myrila finally decided to get back into contact with her, despite knowing that her mother would disapprove of her life decisions. Her mother only wanted stability for her daughter, but Myrila’s life was anything but stable for as long as she could remember. While they somewhat reconciled from past disagreements, the two kept their distance from each other. Myrila’s ambition was too much for her mother’s weak will. With her father gone and her mother rescinding her imposing disagreement on her daughter’s ambitions, Myrila was free to continue her work with chemicals, creating various medicines and products at her job. With still a few years left of schooling to go, classes became less busy outside the classroom, allowing Myrila to focus more at her job. While it was steady work in a field that she excelled, there seemed to be more to life than just being stuck in a production company like that her whole life. Life outside Thessia and life outside asari space became more tantalizing by the moment. By Age 85, she was well out of school with an advanced graduate degree in chemistry and organic chemistry, now working at a research facility that was affiliated with her old production company job. While it was better pay than the production facility, Myrila was frustrated to be somewhat towards the bottom of the chain in terms of authority. She wanted a team to lead. She wanted people to work for her on projects that she wanted to work. Listening to someone else’s instructions and research was the most monotonous part of her life, as if she did not get enough of that from her mother when she was younger. Leaving her job for bigger and better things: Age 90-117 (Present) If this gets me off this rock, Goddess I’ll take that chance. While on the job, Myrila got into a disagreement with a coworker, which ended up both her and her coworker being permanently fired from her job. Out of work again and not wanting to return to Serrice, she found herself on a downward spiral. Her life was her work, and her work was her life. She felt like she was nothing without being a chemist. However, this was a chance to leave her old life. Myrila did not belong in Serrice, she did not belong in Armali. She certainly did not belong on Thessia, or even asari space anymore. At the age of 115, Myrila finished her training, having a proficiency with shotguns and pistols, and mainly relying on her abilities from her omni-tool and quick wits. At this point, she found herself not belonging in asari society for years, and it was time to seek new adventure, new research, and new experiences outside her home planet. She then left Thessia with all the money she had and a small bag of belongings, roaming the universe in search of the next big project. She has been involved in freelance research for 2 years now, often taking on small lab inquiries in search of more important findings. She has recently used the little money she has made from her side jobs to find a temporary home in Xirid District, a poorer, more crime-riddled area of the ward. Myrila is still in search of a long-term research career. Armament Myrila carries an M-27 Scimitar shotgun and an M-5 Phalanx pistol. She has equipped her omni-tool with snap freezing and burning abilities, and her biotic potential is average for an asari. Personality Myrila is someone who carries herself confidently around others. An expert in all things chemicals, she also is not afraid to share her passion for science with those around her even if that means other people who are not scientists. Myrila can sometimes put people off with the advanced scientific vocabulary that she has which usually prevents people from truly understanding her. Conversations with her will sometimes veer off into strange topics which involve scientific jargon foreign to the average person. Myrila can be described as a very individualistic woman. Unlike most asari who are comfortable conforming to a certain mold of how all asari should act, Myrila chooses to create her own personality. What she lacks in conformity to “normal” asari standards is made up for by her ambition to be the best at her field and her independent nature. She refuses to latch on to others emotionally and prefers to keep even those she cares about at an arm’s distance. Enigmatic when socializing, she can sometimes appear quirky or lost in her own thoughts when talking. Adding to this, she can sometimes be seen jumping from workstation to workstation with an inexplicably happy smile on her face. Myrila mostly shows off her energy in the lab, where she feels the most comfortable. However, this type of passion and animation will not translate over to outside to the lab or in combat scenarios. While not a well-rounded individual, she feels most comfortable spending time with those who work in the same or a similar field to herself. Often attempting to relate to her coworkers, her arrogance and overly passionate demeanor drives off those who do not share the same type of work as her. When faced with a problem, Myrila rarely shies away and prefers to tackle an issue head-on. Whether she actually finds the solution to that problem varies. When faced with a practical problem in the lab, she can solve issues in an instant, for she has seen 30+ years of various experimentation, research, and new issues to tackle every day. When it comes to personal or interpersonal issues, she takes that aggressive approach to problem solving. However, her aggression usually involves yelling and defensive tones, in which she tries to protect herself emotionally. Myrila is also not afraid to tell things like they are, for she feels that she has little time to mince words. The young woman may be smart, but she is not wise. At the young age of 117, she is very young for an asari. Still in the early years of her adult life, she has not gained the wisdom of her older counterparts, yet still tries to act as if she was just as wise as them. While Myrila attempts to appear that she has wisdom to her non-asari peers, she still shows signs of her youth in her elaborate vocabulary, pompus posture, and upbeat tone of voice when she engages in conversations. She believes that she is always the smartest person in the room, whether that is actually true or not. Due to her upbringing, Myrila is very frugal with her money. She will rarely treat herself to nice clothes, and she mainly focuses on buying only what is necessary. She often sticks to simple, comfortable clothing for her work in the lab, and she also does not spend too much time collecting items. Unwilling to end up like her father, the only time that she will ever spend extra money on things is for lab equipment. In her mind, money was a valuable asset that could not be wasted on things like fancy clothes or trinkets. Appearance Myrila is average in size and build for an asari, standing at 5’4” (1.6 m) and weighing 130 lbs (59 kg). Her skin is a pale blue, with a hint of purple. She also wears violet facial markings around her eyes, on top of her crests and streaks on her forehead. Adding to her appearance, she has a small, oblong scar on her left hand from a chemical burn (normally covered up by armor or lab clothing). While off work or on leave, she likes to dress quite comfortably, usually donning a dark-colored training shirt and leggins. Oddly enough, she rarely wears shoes when off work or relaxing. When in the lab, she dons a white lab uniform lined with violet trimmings, as well as a set of protective goggles and gloves. In the field, she dons a set of standard light asari armor, which is painted a glossy black.Category:Asari Category:Characters Category:Scientists